Branches Old Friend
by Trolls Fanmaker
Summary: Even though branch is happy he still is protective, branch then remembers his old friends, mainly his best friend before she meet poppy.
1. Chapter 1: Songs

**This is fanmade, and my first fanfiction. This a real character in the sequel in Trolls 2 coming in 2020**

 **So go easy on me**

 **Here we go let's do this**

It has been a month after the trolls made peace with the bergens and Branch, the happy but still anxious achieved his goal by telling Poppy his feelings for her and is now dating her. But then while sleeping one night he then realized something, he forgot about his best friend from his childhood before he knew Poppy, Cordelia Smith.

He remembers her

She was a really good friend of his who had a record deal in trolls city, a different civilization for trolls 10 miles from the troll tree. She sighed Branch to her label "Wood Records"

* **20 years ago***

Cordelia: Hey Branch

Branch: Hey Cordelia, branch said while hugging her for a split second

Cordelia: You ready to record a new song.

Branch: Yea, what's the song called,

Cordelia wanted it to be a song where people realize to protect themselves from violent trolls and bergens.

Cordelia: It's gonna be titled, while walking over to show him the album cover for the song.

It was a picture of the two of them holding hands while sitting back to back with microphones in their hands, with a huge audience of trolls at their show.

….Cordelia: Better Days (Feat. Branch Woods) (I hope his last name is woods)

Branch: That sounds like a good song, well let's sing

Then they went into the recording room and started singing.

Better Days:

[Chorus 1: Cordelia Smith + Branch Woods]  
Hoping for better days, better days  
Days when things were better  
Hoping for better days, better days  
Need some better days  
Hoping for better days, better days  
Days when things were better  
Hoping for better days, better days  
Need some better days

After recording the new song and released it, they saw it was the number 1 song on the Trolls Billboard Hot 100.

Branch smiled at that memory and went to sleep to tell Poppy tomorrow

Song: Victoria Monet - Better Days (Feat. Ariana Grande)

Recommend Listening to it


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Friends and a Sibling

**So Branch has friends, like, NM, a giraffe troll who has really long hair, Demi, a blue troll who has lots of glitter on her and use her auto tuned voice really well, and can speak spanish, and lastly Bridget obviously, they knew his friends, including her ex troll boyfriend SpinalPalm. Anyway Bridget is Branchs camera girl, who films music videos, and is the director and camerawoman for movies Branch and his friends are in.**

 **Well, LET'S GO**

* * *

The next day, Branch saw Poppy talking to her friends. Branch then pulled out his troll phone, that he hasn't used in a very long time, Called Shelley

Poppy heard him and told her friends to walk to him with her and overheard his conversation.

Hey Shelly what's up, Branch said over the phone

Nothing much, just hanging Courtney (Creeks Little More Intelligent Sister)

Oh really, can you teleport over here I want you to meet some people, said with a little excitement in his voice.

Yea, coming right now, see ya buddy, said Shelley

See ya, branch said, and hung up the phone.

Hey Branch who were you talking to on that whatever that thing is, Poppy asked.

Oh it's an old friend of mine named Shelley, she's coming here right now in…

All of a sudden he got a text from Shelley that said, Coming In exact 10 sec.

He texted back Ok.

Oh, she's coming in exact 10 seconds, Branch said.

Oh okay, Poppy said

Copper then asked what does she look.

Before Branch answered him a portal formed and out came someone Poppy and her friends did not expect.

It was Shelley, a Giraffe troll with long curly spiral hair and has a beautiful rose in her hair. But later Branch introduced her, and told them she has autism.

Poppy and her friends were shocked to see what she look liked.

What is autism, satin asked.

It's a condition where someone has trouble talking and socializing, Branch told them.

Hi, said Shelley

Copper said shyly, haa..aa...Hi

Hi, said Shelley

And your name is, Shelley said

My name is Cooper, Cooper said

Oh really, that's a really cute name, nice to meet you Cooper, she said while shaking his hand.

Do you want to get some ice cream sometime, asked Cooper

Uhhh…..Once, because I Have a boyfriend.

Hey Shelley is Ariana and Cordelia coming, asked Branch. Uhh yea in a minute.

Who's Ariana and Cordelia, asked guy dimond in his auto tuned voice.

Oh Ariana is Branch's little sister, and Cordelia is Branch's best female friend.

Branch you never told us you had a sister, said Poppy.

Then Ariana and Cordelia came out the portal with Grande Starbucks cups

 ***See what I did their*:)**

Ariana looked like Branch, except she had a really long ponytail, and she was a really fit girl who looked like she could be fit a spider.

And Cordelia was a Green troll who had long auburn hair and red high heels

Wow Ariana looks hooooot, said Satin And Chenille

Thank you, singed Ariana

Well come to my house, I want to show you guys something

And they followed Branch, It's nice to see you sis and Cordelia, said Branch while hugging them

* * *

 **Like Brother Like Sister, See more to the story in Chapter 3.**


End file.
